<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas by wndergranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411875">Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndergranger/pseuds/wndergranger'>wndergranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndergranger/pseuds/wndergranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Cedric não gosta do natal porque não vê motivos para comemorar </p><p>ou </p><p>Onde Harry encontra um estranho e o ajuda a fazer uma ceia de natal para mostrar as razões que o natal é mágico.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry estava contente, faltava dois dias para o natal e isso já era motivo o suficiente para estar contente. </p><p>Os natais que Harry fazia era sempre cheio de gente brincando, rindo e contando piadas. Tinha muitas variedades de comidas e sobremesas e principalmente sorvete, Harry amava sorvete. </p><p>Os padrinhos de Harry praticamente se mudavam para a casa do moreno para "passar o tempo em família" como Sirius costumavam dizer pois o mesmo pedia com os olhos brilhando para seu marido Remus fazer café da manhã para levar ao seu filhote. </p><p>E é claro que o mais novo deixava seus padrinhos o mimarem mesmo ele tendo vinte e quatro anos de idade. </p><p>Harry perdeu seus pais quando era criança, seus pais eram policiais e foram assassinados por um serial killer chamado Voldemort ou Tom Riddle. Os padrinhos de Harry o cuidaram desde então, eles sempre falaram sobre seus amigos para o pequeno, mostraram-lhe fotos, agendas e principalmente as cartas de amor que James mandava para Lily quando ambos eram adolescentes. </p><p>O natal era a época que Harry mais gostava, sua casa era cheia de pessoas da sua família e amigos, muita comida, alegria e toda a preparação que fazem na casa com o tema natalino. </p><p>O moreno sempre ia fazer as compras de natal muito tarde pois o mesmo ficava ansioso demais para comprar antes, ele acabaria dando os presentes faltando uma semana para o evento. </p><p>Então lá estava ele indo para uma biblioteca em busca do presente para o Moony e Hermione, eles amavam livros, e justo semana passada tinha saído o terceiro livro da coleção que Moony estava lendo, Harry não perdeu a oportunidade de presenteá-lo com isso. Já para Hermione foi mais difícil, ele realmente não sabia qual dar à ela, pois parecia que ela tinha todos os livros. Então ele pegou um do livros que achou interessante e comprou mais um chocolate para compensar se ela já tivesse aquele livro. </p><p>Para Ron, ele pensou em comprar um estoque de doces, mesmo que Molly e Hermione briguem com ele, Ron já tem idade o suficiente para saber que não pode consumir tanto doce de uma vez só. </p><p>Ele já tinha comprado os presentes dos pais do Ron e do resto dos Weasleys, era muita coisa, só faltava o do Sirius. </p><p>Harry iria farez a mesma coisa que Sirius fez ele descobriu que Harry era bissexual. Padfoot o presenteou com nada mesmo do que uma revista de "guia", e ainda dentro tinha várias fotos comprometedoras de homens e mulheres, foi vergonhoso. </p><p>Então Harry vai presenteá-lo com uma revista que tinha visto em uma banca no centro da cidade. As fotos que tinham era de um cara que era muito parecido com Moony, nada mais justo. </p><p>Óbvio que ele iria comprar outro, pois isso era apenas uma pegadinha. </p><p>Ele estava na banca procurando a revista, ele desejava que ninguém tivesse à pegado. Ele foi se virar e deu de cara com um homem, as bochechas de Harry começaram a ficarem rosadas, ele queria que fosse do frio, mas era por causa do constrangimento, ele olhou para os lados e algumas pessoas estavam o olhando estranho, ele se sentiu mais humilhado por isso. </p><p>Ele saiu de sua bolha de vergonha com o homem o chamando e o olhando assustado. </p><p>— Ei, eu machuquei você? - O cara perguntou. </p><p>Quando Harry olhou para o moço da sua frente ele jurou que prendeu o ar por uns instantes, mas é claro que ele não iria admitir isso. </p><p>— Ah, sim, quer dizer não, não me machucou. - Harry se enrolou para falar mas olhou irritado para o homem a sua frente que estava dando risadinhas da sua enrolação. — Isso não foi engraçado. </p><p>— Na minha visão foi mais adorável do que engraçada. - Ele falou e deu uma piscadinha para Harry que sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. — Aliás, quantas compras, quer ajuda? Na verdade, me dá isso, eu esbarrei em você, o mínimo que tenho que fazer é te ajudar. </p><p>Harry não teve tempo de protestar pois o castanho já estava pegando a maioria das suas compras. </p><p>— Olha, não precisa, nunca se sabe se você vai sair correndo com as minhas compras. - Harry falou com a sobrancelha levantada tentando se recompor. </p><p>— Eu faria isso, esses livros devem ser incríveis, mas eu não preciso roubar para comprar livros. - Ele falou com um tom divertido na voz. — Aliás, sou Cedric, Cedric Diggory. </p><p>— Sou Harry Potter. - Harry diz para Ced. — ACHEI. </p><p>Cedric se assustou com o grito de Harry que ia correndo para o outro lado da banca e pegando uma revista. </p><p>— Uma revista peculiar, não? - O mais velho diz com um risinho, ele realmente achou o jovem interessante. </p><p>— É um presente, mas não o presente entende? - Harry pergunta, ele tenta não corar mais ainda quando olha para Cedric por ele estar carregando as suas compras. </p><p>— Na verdade não. - Cedric  responde e seu rosto fecha, e Harry queria que aquele sorriso lindo e contagiante voltasse. — Eu não costumo dar ou receber presentes. </p><p>Harry não sabia exatamente o que falar ou fazer. Cedric percebendo que o menor estava estático na sua frente falou. — Não precisa se desculpar ou algo assim, eu só... não comemoro nada, não acho que o natal ou ação de graças seja feriados felizes para mim. </p><p>— Mas porque acha isso? Você já comemorou o natal alguma vez? - Harry pergunta sem qualquer filtro e se arrepende por isso. — Quer dizer, não precisa responder se não quiser. </p><p>Harry começou a andar enquanto Cedric o seguia com suas compras. </p><p>— Eu nunca comemorei, meu pai parou de se importar com esses feriados quando minha mãe morreu, então não acho relevante. - O mais alto responde com um samble pensativo. </p><p>— Eu sinto muito por sua perda. - Harry fala um tanto sem jeito. — Você ainda mora com seu pai? </p><p>— Não, quando eu fiz dezoito anos eu aluguei um apartamento pequeno, eu só queria sair antes que ele me obrigasse a fazer engenharia ou medicina, não que eu não gosta dessas profissões, só, não me vejo fazendo isso e sendo feliz. </p><p>— Oh, o que você faz? - O moreno pergunta querendo mudar desse assunto triste, ele sabia que isso não era tão confortável para o mais velho. </p><p>— Cursei fotografia, amo fotografar, mas também desenho e pinto quadros, acho fascinante. - Harry ouvia atentamente e via o brilho nos olhos acinzentados do mais alto, foi adorável. </p><p>Eles chegaram em um carro preto, Harry que estava com as mãos quase sem sacolas, abriu o porta malas e Cedric já colocou as sacolas dentro. Harry estava triste por Cedric, tanto pelo natal triste sem graça que ele iria passar quanto pela companhia incrível que ele tinha. Era fácil falar com ele, parecia que poderia falar tudo o que quisesse e ele só ouvia atentamente tudo o que Harry falava e ele adorava ser ouvido. </p><p>Os dois estavam se olhando sem saber o que fazer ou falar, mas Harry teve uma idéia, maluca? sim, mas ele não se importava. </p><p>— O que você acha de eu te ajudar a ter um natal feliz? - Harry pergunta com os olhos brilhando, era como fazer dois natais em um ano, perfeito. </p><p>— Espera, você quer me ajudar a ter um "natal feliz"? Eu sou um estranho, posso te sequestrar e pedir dinheiro em troca. - Cedric estava quase rindo dessa situação se não fosse a cara emburrada que Harry estava fazendo. </p><p>— Olha, eu estou te tentando te ajudar, vai ser divertido, assim sua vida será mais brilhante ainda. - Harry deu seu melhor olhar de gatinho para o outro. — Por favor. </p><p>— Eu que deveria estar te pedindo isso, e não você oferecendo seus serviços de decorador e arrumador de natais. </p><p>— Se você não quisesse era só falar. - Harry diz com um falso olhar traído. </p><p>— Mas eu não disse não, olha, vai ser difícil, eu não tenho absolutamente nada em casa para esses tipos de coisa. </p><p>— Não tem problema, você só tem que comprar. - Harry fala como uma criança que acabou de ganhar doces. </p><p>Cedric o olha com um olhar indignado. </p><p>— Eu vou ter que gastar dinheiro? - Ele fala com um olhar de tristeza e coloca sua mão no seu peito como se realmente doesse. </p><p>— Óbvio, eu não irei pagar por você. - Harry fala com um risinho. — Você está de carro? </p><p>— Não, não costumo usa-lo quando se tem pernas. </p><p>— Vem, vou te levar até uma loja incrível que tem muitas decorações. - Harry diz com cum sorriso de orelha a orelha se lembrando da loja enorme. </p><p>— Eu só estou aceitando você me levar porque você não tem cara de quem vai me sequestrar. - Ced diz com uma risada e recebe em troca um virar de olhos do mais baixo. </p><p>— Vamos logo, assim me livro de você. - Harry diz mesmo sua mente dizendo que aquilo era um mentira. </p><p>— Mas você que me chamou. - Cedric fala enquanto abre a porta do carro para Harry entrar. </p><p>E Harry adorou este ato, não que ele admitiria isso, mesmo suas bochechas lhe entregando. </p><p>— Só vamos logo Cedric. - O moreno diz entre risos. </p><p>Cedric adorou como seu nome saiu pelos lábios rosados do menor. A voz dele era viciante, ele poderia ouvir para sempre que nem reclamaria. </p><p>Eles já estavam chegando em frente a loja em que Harry tanto amava, e quanto mais perto ele ficava, mas alegre ele ficava também. </p><p>Quando chegaram, Harry estacionou o carro no estacionamento e ambos seguiram para dentro da loja. </p><p>Cedric se sentiu como uma criança tendo todos os tipos de enfeites em seu redor, ele não sabia para qual lado seguir pois tudo era tão mágico. Ele olhou de relance para Harry e viu o brilho nostálgico em seus olhos, ele queria algum dia sentir isso. </p><p>Harry segurou sua mão e o levou até algumas decorações, mesmo que o mais novo não tenha percebido o seu ato, Cedric não pode deixar de corar. Ele nunca teve algo assim, tanto de sua família quanto de parceiros ou parceiras, esse dia estava sendo algo totalmente diferente do que ele já teve em toda a sua vida. </p><p>Pode ser meio exagerando, mas Cedric nunca provou de um contato carinhoso. Seu pai ficou amargurado quando sua esposa morreu, ela morreu no parto do seu primeiro e único filho. Mesmo Amos Diggory nunca dizendo que a morte dela foi sua culpa, ele sempre fazia de tudo para que Cedric de culpasse. Taís era uma mulher doce, jovem e via nos outros uma bondade imensa, igual Cedric. Ela era forte, sempre lutando pelos seus direitos e pelos direitos das mulheres. Não se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa, foi nisso que Amos a amou tanto e sempre amará. </p><p>Amos nunca nem sequer deu um abraço em seu próprio filho. O resto da sua família era tão amargurada quanto seu pai, eles não gostavam de falar com ele como se ele fosse algo ruim, e isso piorou quando Cedric começou a namorar um cara chamado Josh. Sua família sentia nojo e repulsa dele, e em algum momento ele começou a se culpar mais ainda por isso, tentou um relacionamento com uma garota, fez cursos de idiomas, mas nada disso deu certo, ele ainda não tinha o amor ou pelo menos o apoio da sua família. </p><p>Hoje ele tenta ser feliz, mas depois de um tempo ele parou de tentar achar felicidade, a única coisa que o faz feliz é seu trabalho, pois foi uma das únicas escolhas que ele teve. </p><p>Cedric saiu de seus pensamentos quando Harry o cutucou com o dedo, um ato meio infantil, mas fofo. </p><p>— Você parece que está sonhado acordado. - Harry comentou com o cenho franzido. — Tudo bem? </p><p>— Sim, está tudo bem, só estou pensando muito. - Cedric diz com um sorriso tranquilizador. </p><p>— Okay então. - Harry fala dando de ombros. </p><p>Depois de um tempo, parecia que Cedric tinha corrido uma maratona de tão cansado que ele estava. A loja era realmente enorme e Harry nem parecia abalado por isso. Eles compraram tantos enfeites, luzinhas coloridas, guirlandas e até uma estrela de para colocar em cima da árvore de natal, mesmo que ele nem tenha uma árvore de natal. </p><p>Já estavam saindo da loja com mais sacolas do que Harry e Cedric esperavam, mas Harry estava feliz por fazer compras, ele amava os natais, e ele faria tudo para fazer um natal incrível para Cedric. </p><p>— Agora vamos comprar a árvore, outra parte incrível do natal. - Harry diz enquanto dava pulinhos animados. </p><p>— Okay, eu estou quase sem dinheiro, eu vou falir assim. - Cedric fala para o menor. </p><p>— Mas tem que guardar mais, pois tem a páscoa, doces. - O moreno diz brincando enquanto mexia as mãos. </p><p>Cedric só podia rir da situação em que ele se meteu. </p><p>Se alguém dissesse para o seu eu de uma semana atrás que ele iria encontrar um cara encantador e que iria levá-lo fazer compras de natal ele iria rir e mandar essa pessoa se tratar. Ele nunca ficou tão feliz com uma companhia, ele era um cara solitário, mas ele não queria voltar a ser assim. </p><p>No carro, o silêncio estava confortável, ele poderia dizer que estava até relaxante. Ele perguntou sobre Harry, sobre como era as festas na casa do menor e o mesmo o respondia alegremente. </p><p>Ele parou para pensar no quão diferente era sua vida com a de Harry. A dele era chata, fria e sem graça. Já a de Harry era brilhante e cheia de vida, energia, ele podia até dizer que estava com inveja. </p><p>Saindo do seu estupor novamente, ele viu algo parecido como um galpão mas atrás tinha uma espécie de túnel. O lugar não estava cheio, mas tinha ainda tinha algumas famílias entrando e saindo. </p><p>Eles saíram do carro e logo Harry agarrou sua mão e seu braço como se ele tivesse acostumado com isso, foi algo novo, um toque diferente e inocente, mas reconfortante. </p><p>Harry ao perceber o que fez olhou para seus braços agarrados e para o rosto de Cedric para logo em seguida olhar para o rosto do mais alto de novo. Ele sentiu suas bochechas corarem em um vermelho vivo na qual não podia culpar a neve. Ele tentou soltar o braço em que ele tinha agarrado mas apenas pra Cedric segurar sua mão onde estava e interlaçar sua mão junta com a de Harry. </p><p>Eles se olharam, o verde com o cinza, como se estivessem conectados. Parecia magia. </p><p>Harry desviou o olhar por estar extremamente constrangido, mas ainda sim continuo segurando a mão de Cedric. </p><p>Eles entraram na loja e seguiram para os fundos. Ele viu algumas árvores enormes, outras medianas e umas pequenas, mas essas eram em quantidade menor. </p><p>Cedric, não, na verdade Harry tinha comprado enfeites para uma mas árvores mais grandes que tinha no estabelecimento. </p><p>Eles estavam andando, Harry falando sobre o local e quanto Cedric ouvia cada palavra que o menor falava. Mas Harry parou de falar de repente por que uma pessoa sem querer esbarrou em si. Quando Cedric viu que o menor iria cair de rosto na neve, o segurou pela sua cintura. </p><p>Já Harry se assustou com o golpe e se agarrou na coisa mais perto que estava dele, no caso o próprio Cedric. </p><p>Quando Harry se recuperou do susto, ele olhou para as mãos de Cedric que estavam em si, elas eram tão grandes e quentes. </p><p>Ambos os meninos estavam ofegantes com os corações batendo tão forte que qualquer um ouvia. Parecia que não tinha ninguém ao redor, não tinha frio nem calor, parecia que o mundo tinha parado, parado apenas para apreciar os dois juntos. </p><p>Suas respirações estavam entrelaçadas, tão perto um do outro mas aquela distância parecia tão ruim que apenas queriam eliminá-la. </p><p>Eles quebraram o contato quando uma moça falou de repente. </p><p>— Oi moço, eu sinto muito, está tudo bem? - A mulher que sem querer esbarrou em Harry falou, ela parecia que estava envergonhada. </p><p>Os garotos se separaram rapidamente tentando se recuperar do que tinha acabado de acontecer. </p><p>— Ah, s-sim, está tudo bem, foi só um susto, né Ced? - Harry perguntou ao seu acompanhante por que o mesmo estava com tanta vergonha que poderia cavar um buraco para se enfiar dentro e nunca mais sair. </p><p>— É, foi só um susto. - O mais velho falou e deu um sorriso de lado para Harry que ficou extremamente vermelho. </p><p>A mulher saiu dando um aceno de não para os dois. Ambos ficaram se olhando e desviando os olhos quando se encontravam sem ao menos lembrar o que estavam fazendo ali. </p><p>Cedric pigarreou e falou. </p><p>— Bem, temos uma árvore de natal para comprar ainda. </p><p>— Okay, vamos então. - Harry falou em um quase sussurro. </p><p>Harry ia começar a andar mas assim que deu o primeiro passo ele sentiu uma mão segurar  a sua. Era a mesma mão grande e quente que tinha segurado antes, e a mesma mão que tinha segurado firmemente sua cintura. </p><p>Quando ele levantou os olhos, encontrou o cinza do olhar de Cedric. Seu sorriso branco e brilhante sendo dirigido apenas para si, um sorriso que chegava a ver duas covinhas na bochecha. </p><p>Harry deu um sorriso envergonhado para o mais velho e apertou ainda mais a mão que estava na sua. </p><p>Eles dirigiram para ver outras árvores até que acabaram levando uma do tamanho médio, pois Cedric achava uma loucura comprar uma muito grande. Saíram da loja com sorrisos ofuscante, Cedric não sabia se era por causa da companhia de Harry ou por fazer compras, mas achava que poderia ser pelos dois. </p><p>Cedric falou seu endereço junto com algumas piadinha como "você vai me sequestrar e me deixar em cativeiro em minha própria casa?" ou "você quer saber onde é minha casa ou o meu quarto?", piadinha estas que o deixaram igual a um tomate. </p><p>Quando eles chegaram na casa do maior, já começaram a colocar os enfeites de natal, luzes, fitas e laços. Assim que terminaram, Harry olhou em volta e agraciou seu trabalho, na verdade, trabalho de ambos. </p><p>— Pela primeira vez eu vejo essa casa arrumada, isso é um milagre. - Cedric diz brincando, mas com um pouco de verdade nisso. </p><p>Os dois garotos se olharam com sorrisos bobos, eles não sabiam o que fazer agora que tudo estava pronto. </p><p>Cedric nunca foi um garoto impulsivo mas não pode resistir em praticamente agarrar o moreno que estava tão perto mas mesmo assim tão longe. </p><p>Os lábios macios de Harry estavam juntos com o de Cedric, ele jurou que sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por si, como se esse ato fosse algo que ele estivesse esperando, como se fossem um do outro. </p><p>Harry não poderia estar mais estático, mas assim que sentiu que Cedric estava se afastando por não ser correspondido ele se jogou nos braços do mais alto e o beijou com tanto desejo que se sentiu fraco. </p><p>Sentiu suas pernas quase cederem, se não fosse por Cedric lhe agarrar pelas coxas e sentar em seu colo ele poderia ter muito bem caído no chão, e isso seria vergonhoso. </p><p>Quando o ar se fez falta, ambos se separaram e ficaram com os olhos fechados e com as testas juntas, e não podemos esquecer do sorriso brilhante que cada um continha em seus rostos. </p><p>Tomando coragem, Harry afasta seu rosto e analisou o rosto do garoto da sua frente. Ele estava levemente corado, com a boca vermelha e olhos fechados ainda. </p><p>Mas assim que Cedric abriu os olhos ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos verdes do menor, ele teve que segurar para não suspirar diante da visão que estava tendo. </p><p>Ele era adorável. </p><p>Infelizmente ambos tiveram que se despedir, mesmo relutante, Harry abraçou fortemente Cedric e lhe deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. </p><p>Mas eles sabiam que iriam se ver de novo, quem sabe no natal ou no ano novo, ou até mesmo em um dia comum, mas eles estavam ligados pela magia do natal, algo que Cedric passou a acreditar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>